1. Field of the invention
A switching box having a framework support comprising framework side units enclosed by a bottom wall, a top wall and two side walls. The open sides can be closed by a cabinet door and a rear wall, or by two cabinet doors. The framework side units have a hollow profile and an equal series of holes are on two framework sides which stand perpendicular to one another and are oriented toward the internal space of the cabinet. A framework side unit has a protruding sealing bar on the framework side which is oriented to the external side of the cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A switching box is taught by German Patent DE-PS 33 44 598. The framework support of the switching box has an advantage in that attachment possibilities are created in all directions within the internal space of the cabinet. Another advantage is that the bottom wall, top wall, side walls, rear wall and the cabinet doors can be attached and tightly sealed to the framework support. However, the framework support of the switching box comprises framework side units and the necessary parts and labor for assembly of the switching box is considerably expensive.